No One Cares For Me
by Psychowriter14
Summary: Eventual Two-Shot :-) You have NO idea what Hysteria can do... Rated for murder attempt.


Hi.  
I felt like writing some angst-horror-hurt/comfort... thing :-)  
Brace yourself.  
Tsubasa? Any words for our viewer?

Tsubasa is in the fetal position in the corner.

"N-No more horror!"

Oh, come on, Tsubasa! It ain't that bad...

I guess I'll have to drag him out of there...

Disclaimer: I own the fanfic, nothing else...

"Now, even though your free, don't go and do something you'll regret."

He only nodded in response.

"Good! Now go, you don't want to keep your friends or family waiting, do you?"

And with that, the psychiatrist pushed the teen out the door, into the dark, cloudy, chilly afternoon.

"Friends? What friends? No one would come for me. No one cares about me anymore..."

And with that thought, Tsubasa Otori slinked away from the building.

Rain began to pour, yet you could clearly see the small plaque near the double doors.

'Metal City Mental Ward'

"Woohoo! Man, it's great to have everyone of you guys here!" Gingka shouted enthusiastically.

The Pegasus user smiled at the 7 other legendary bladers and the ones who supported them along the way.

It was officially 2 years after the Nemesis crisis.

Well, sort of.

In truth, the date was wrong.

Even though it had been 2 years... it was off by 1 month.

In other words, the first time they celebrated the defeat of Nemesis, it was a month AFTER it happened.

But it stuck anyway, and it's been that way since.

Madoka put her hand on Gingka's shoulder, sadness written on her face.

"It's kind of a shame we couldn't all be here, Gingka..." She said, looking at an empty chair.

Everyone turned to it.

Silence.

Then Kyoya spoke up.

"...It's better not to bring THAT person up." Bitterness, with a hint of sadness, lined the Leone user's voice.

Madoka fumed silently at him.

Yu stared at the chair "...Tsubasa..."

Gingka walked over to the orange-haired boy.

"I know it's hard, Yu... but it's best not to think about it..."

Yu looked at him blankly, but managed to form a small grin. "I guess your right, Gingky"

Just as the Pegasus blader was about to say something, a clicking noise cut him off.

Everyone turned to the source, which came from the doorway.

Tsubasa was standing there.

With a pistol in his hands.

It was pointing towards them.

Everyone stared at him.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, Madoka spoke up.

"T-Tsubasa! It's...um...nice to see you?" She said, afraid of what the Eagle blader was about to do.

"Why did they let you out of the loony bin?!" Kyoya shouted, out of anger and, truthfully, fear.

"Kyoya! Don't say that!" Kenta shouted, looking just as scared as the rest.

Tsubasa stood there, still keeping the pistol pointed towards the group.

However, one could notice that he was trembling.

"You guys..."

He threw down the pistol, a grin forming on his face.

"... Are the greatest!"

The Eagle blader ran over, embracing Gingka in a crushing hug.

"Oh guys!.. I should've never doubted any of you!..."

Gingka looked at him in bewilderment.

Well, as best as he could, considering the situation he's in.

"Tsubasa... your..squishing...me... ow.."

Tsubasa instantly let go of the Pegasus blader.

"Hehe... Sorry Gingka... I'm just so happy you guys remembered!"

Everyone looked at eachother.

Remembered What?

"Uhh...Tsubasa? What did we remember, exactly?" Gingka asked the Eagle blader.

Tsubasa just grinned widely at him.

"Don't play dumb! You guys know, obviously!"

Gingka looked at him oddly.

"Yeah.. but could you tell us, just in case some of us actually don't know?"

Tsubasa darted his eyes over to the Red-head, causing Gingka to step back a little.

"You guys remembered My Birthday!" The Eagle blader proclaimed proudly.

Everyone shared glances between eachother.

"Did you know it was his birthday?"

"No, did you?"

"No..."

Tsubasa's grin faltered abit, but he still stood strong.

"It's on the calendar! See?!"

The Eagle blader pointed to a calendar a few feet away.

Sure enough, today was circled. A picture of a crudely drawn Eagle and a piece of cake made it obvious what day it was.

Gingka's eyes shrunk to a pinprick "Oh god..."

The Pegasus blader turned back to Tsubasa, and cleared his throat.

"Uh...Tsubasa? Funny story, your gonna laugh,"Ahem"... You see, we...um... didn't know it was your birthday... we sort of... forgot? But that's because we've always celebrated the day Nemesis was defeated on this day because we... aheheh...forgot the original date...sorry..."

Gingka put on a nervous smile, waiting for this whole thing to blow over.

And for the Eagle blader to start laughing.

Tsubasa wasn't laughing.

His grin disappeared, replaced by trembling lips.

"Oh! That's...alright... I mean... it's not like it's important anyway..."

He walked over to Gingka and put both hands on his shoulders.

Then those hands grabbed the red-head around the neck, and slammed him onto a vacant table.

Gingka's eyes widened in fear as he tried to pry Tsubasa's hands off his neck.

Tsubasa turned to Yu, who was staring, fear in the orange-haired boy's eyes.

"Yu...I need you to get me something..."

Yu looked at him, a little confused.

"Wh-What do you need, Tsubasa?" He asked, even though he was terrified of what Tsubasa was about to do.

"I need you...to get me... the biggest, sharpest knife you can find..."

Yu's eyes widened "Wh-Why?"

One of Tsubasa's eye's twiched, a crazed grin spread across his face.

"To KILL this insensitive jerk for forgetting!"

Everyone's eye's widened.

"...No..." The Libra blader said flatly.

"What. Did. You. Say?!" Tsubasa said, putting emphasis on each word.

Yu just stood silently.

Tsubasa trembled in rage.

Then he was still.

A psychotic grin stretched across his face, a mad giggle escaped his lips.

"Fine... THEN I'LL JUST HAVE TO IMPROVISE!"

He grabbed a conveniently placed pen and raised it into the air.

But just as he was about to drive it into the squirming Pegasus blader's neck, a hand grabbed his wrist.

"I KNEW IT! He's still mad! Someone grab him!" Kyoya shouted, as he tried to grab the pen from the Psychotic Eagle blader's hands.

As Kyoya tried to reach for the pen, A few of the other legendary bladers ran over to try to subdue Tsubasa.

But even with the combined efforts of all of the legendary bladers, Tsubasa STILL continued to thrash about.

The Eagle blader let out an ear-splitting scream, one after another, until he suddenly passed out.

Gingka stared at the unconscious young man, heart beating a thousand times a minute.

"Gingka! Are you okay?!" Madoka exclaimed.

"...Yeah... The question is... is Tsubasa okay?"

Yu stared at Tsubasa, who was limped over, long silver hair covering his face.

"...Tsubasa..."

The Eagle blader woke up startled.

He tried to move, but found both of his hands bounded behind him.

Tsubasa looked up to see everyone staring at him... from a distance.

Even though he was subdued, there was no telling of what he could still do.

His eye twitched.

"...Tsubasa?"

The Eagle blader looked down to see Yu sitting on the floor infront of him.

"...Yu..." he breathed.

Yu looked afraid, saddened, and angered all at the same time.

But mostly fear.

"Why Tsubasa?... Why did you try to kill Gingky?"

Tsubasa's eyes widened.

He tried to say something, but nothing but choked sobs came out.

Finally, he broke down.

Tears spilled out as he quietly sobbed.

"...Nobody cares about me anymore..."

Yu started to speak "Everyone cares about you Tsuba-"

But he was cut off by the Eagle blader.

"No~... Nobody cares about Tsubasa anymore... no one cares about him~!"

Tsubasa went hysterical.

"No~ It's more like, "Do anything you want to him and he won't complain~!" He said in a mocking voice.

Yep, definitely hysterical.

As Tsubasa continued to mentally break down, Yu was attempting to calm the older boy.

Only for the Libra blader to be pulled away.

"Don't... he's in a very fragile state of mind." A certain Leone blader said to Yu.

Tsubasa's sobs became louder.

It became psychotic laughter.

Crying and hysterical laughter mixed to create a rather chilling sound.

Everyone could only watch as it had dawned on them

Gone was the calm, level-headed blader they loved.

In his place...

Was nothing but a broken mess.

I'm crying...

Poor, Poor Tsubasa...

Review...

"Cries in corner"


End file.
